Dragon's Heart
by Kitty and Butterfly
Summary: Four Aliens come to Earth for their leader's commands. What will happen to them when they find out about a new mew? Keep reading to find out! RxR FYI Kitty wrote the summary.
1. Prologue

Dragon's Heart

By: Butterfly

Prologue

The alien base was kept dark at the orders of their leader. Of course, he hadn't elaborated as to why, just demanded a dark place to communicate. The room was so dark it gave the impression of being far larger than it actually was. Only one light shown dimly at the back of the room, which the leader used to hide from the view of his soldiers.

Four aliens stood waiting for their leader to show up and give their orders. They had landed on Earth about five years ago and form the beginning they had received orders as simple and repetitive as the task of accelerating the process of polluting this planet. Though the job was plenty fun enough for the younger three they were also starting to get tired of the task and they had stopped putting very much effort into the job. The fourth was content to follow his leader and help his people. Being the oldest, he remembered their peoples' suffering all too vividly.

Deep Blue finally appeared, and the four kneeled respectfully to their leader. He looked like nothing more than a silhouette, without any specific features to be seen. If they'd seen him on Earth they probably wouldn't have been able to recognize him, except for his ears, but then again they'd never seen him. Their leader was far too secretive for their comfort, but they had to obey. His word was law.

"Pai, Kisshu, Taruto, your tasks have not changed," he announced in the alien's native language. The green- and brown-haired aliens sighed inwardly in frustration. The other two raised their eyebrows in surprise, wondering what had changed for their third in command. Deep Blue didn't see this because both had their heads bowed. "Natoshi, since you insist on being a scientist in the field and work best on your own you are tasked with finding anything related to the dragons. Look for anything with a dragon's DNA signature. There should be a device with such a signature in its data base which you can used to track any traces of the DNA from anywhere on the Earth. Use this to find such a specimen and report back."

"Yes, Deep Blue-sama. I understand," the blue-haired alien responded.

"Good. Get to work right away," Deep Blue ordered. He teleported away without waiting for a response.

"Well, guess I gotta go!" the blue-haired alien announced, standing up.

"Show off!" Taruto's tone was accusing. "Why do you get a new job while we're stuck with the same old stuff?"

"Silence, Taruto," the purple-haired alien sounded impatient. "Natoshi was chosen for this. We can't question our leader's choices."

"Bah!" Taruto exclaimed, frustrated.

"You're enjoying this conversation, aren't you, Kisshu?" the blue-haired alien said said without looking at the green-haired alien.

"Yeah, I'm kinda liking this argument," Kisshu admitted.

"Why, you-!" Taruto began.

"Relax, Taruto! It's not like you're missing out on much. Our leader's orders were more specific than usual, so I don't have as much room to move in as I'd like, and besides..." Natoshi explained. "I've got a feeling things are going to get very interesting pretty soon."

"You mean for you," Kisshu's tone was accusing.

"Yeah, what else would I be talking about?" Natoshi said, a mischievous grin spreading across his face.

"You're such a jerk!" Taruto exclaimed.

"Enough!" Pai said suddenly losing patience. "Let's get to work! Natoshi," he said turning to the blue-haired alien. "You'd better get to work. You have a whole planet to cover." Natoshi just nodded.

Pai herded the groaning Taruto out of the room followed by Kisshu. A thoughtful expression crossed over Natoshi's face for a moment, then he too left the room.


	2. The Dream

Dragon's Heart

Chapter 1: ?

Sienna sat in her last class of the day, watching the clock. There was less than two minutes left, and she couldn't wait to get out of there so she could talk to her friends. She tapped her pencil on her desk impatiently.

One of her friends sat right in front of her, Naomi. Naomi had been Sienna's friend since the fourth grade. She had always been there to talk to, and had taught Sienna nearly all she knew about Japanese culture. After all, her parents had immigrated from Japan. In fact, Naomi herself was born in Japan, but her family had moved to America when Naomi's father had been offered a job in California. They had brought her grandmother (who still can't speak much English after nearly thirteen years) and Naomi's big brother, who was now in college, as well as Naomi. Naomi had been three when she had moved here to California, and now spoke Japanese more like a second language, though she knew far more about the culture than Sienna did. She even had a perfect American accent! But this _was_ California, so this wasn't the most uncommon situation.

Finally, the bell rang; they could get out of the class! Sienna hastily grabbed her stuff and dumped it into her bag before grabbing her bag and rushing toward the door. The teacher quickly issued a reminder to do the nigh's homework and some other crap Sienna wasn't paying attention to. All she wanted to do was get out of there.

"Hey, hold up!" Naomi gasped, hurrying to catch up with Sienna as she reached the door. She was a petite girl, reaching only Sienna's shoulder, with long black hair and pale skin, paler even than Sienna's. Her short legs had trouble catching up with Sienna's long runner's legs. "I thought you wanted to talk." Naomi looked gave her a slightly irritated expression.

"Sorry," Sienna said sadly. "I'm just a little distracted."

"A little?" Naomi sounded flabbergasted. "A little is just distant and missing a sentence or two! A lot is leaving your best friend behind in the post-school mob!"

"Sorry," Sienna said guiltily.

Naomi sighed. "It's not your fault … " she looked ahead, down the hallway. "We should find 'Chelle, she'll be able to cheer you up."

Michelle was another of Sienna's friends. She had moved to their school district the year before. She was from Southern California, just fifty miles away max, but the move had still been a big change for her. She had come from a city to a suburban neighborhood. She was a lot of fun. However, she was completely insane. She had a habit of being incredibly impulsive, coming up with nearly impossible ideas, and seemed to be dating a new guy every three weeks(which may be exaggerating a bit, but not much). She had happened to clique with Naomi, who was typically very calm and down to earth, so it had been a surprise when Naomi brought her into their little group, but the three had gotten along very well and become best friends. Sienna remembered when Naomi had spoken to her about the fact later.

"I was kinda surprised that you and Michelle got along so well," Naomi had admitted.

"Why's that?" Sienna had asked with a hint of both surprise and suspicion, giving Naomi a sly look.

"Well, you know," Naomi had sounded a little apprehensive. "You don't really get along with some people these days … "

Sienna had bowed her head and smiled bitterly. "You're right … but Michelle's not mean. We should get along just fine."

" … OK," Naomi had agreed hesitantly.

"Sienna, are you listening to me?" Naomi asked.

Sienna snapped out of her reverie. "Sorry. What was that?" Sienna asked sheepishly.

"Dang, this is a bad day for you, isn't it?" Naomi didn't wait for an answer. "I asked you if you're going to do anything rash or not? You know, like beating that jerk's face in or filling that slut's locker with something embarrassing?" Naomi looked at her expectantly.

Sienna looked ahead of them. "I'm not going to do anything."

"You're not?" Naomi asked incredulously.

"No," Sienna confirmed. "I'd rather not focus on this anymore." Naomi just nodded.

"Hey, there you are!" a voice sounded behind them.

The two turned to see Michelle running up to them. She was only a little taller than Sienna, definitely taller than Naomi. Her mocha-colored skin starkly contrasted their pale complexions. She had dark, curly hair and brown eyes. She was also built like a basketball player, which was a good thing, since that's exactly what she was, but the season had just ended so Michelle was pretty much bored with life at the moment.

"What is _up_!" she sounded excited, as usual. "Are we done moping yet, SiSi?" Sienna gave her a doubtful half-grin. "I'll take that as a 'no' … "

"She's been kinda out of it all day," Naomi said.

"Hey! Don't talk about me like I'm not here! That's just rude." Sienna grinned mischievously.

"Ha ha! Sorry." Michelle apologized. "So what are you going to do?"

"It has been established that I 'm doing nothing," Sienna responded, sounding tired.

"You're not serious!" Michelle exclaimed.

"She is," Naomi's tone sounded a little sad.

" Awwwww," Michelle sounded disappointed. "Don't you want to get revenge? It'll be fun, and those jerks deserve some payback!"

"No, I'd rather not," Sienna said.

"She doesn't want to dwell on it," Naomi told 'Chelle doubtfully.

"Hey, what did I just say?" Sienna said mocking an irritated tone. She blinked as they walked into the early spring sun. The sun almost always seemed glaringly bright, especially after a day of being cooped up inside.

"So if you don't want to talk about pranking vengeance, then what do you want to talk about?" Michelle asked expectantly.

" … You know how I just found out last night, right?" Sienna hesitated.

"Yeah," Naomi answered.

"You'll never guess what happened," Sienna said. Both of her friends looked at her expectantly. Sienna sighed. "C'mon."

They found a quiet place to talk.

"OK, just spill it already!" Michelle was getting impatient.

"Alright, already! Can't I just hate this for two more seconds!" Sienna took a deep breath. "I found out David cheated on me, with Tiffany no less. I broke up with him as soon as I found out."

"THAT B*TCH!" Michelle burst.

"How'd you find out?" Naomi asked, disbelieving.

"I saw her number on his phone, and overheard her talking to him about it. Don't worry, I barged in and verbally assaulted them both." Sienna said, seeing both of their expressions..

David was her ex as of the night before. He played football, hockey, and lacrosse. He loved contact sports. He also loved to get what he wanted all the time. And apparently he had wanted a date with Tiffany without breaking up with Sienna. Tiffany was a highly popular cheerleader known for having a weakness for football players. She was also the daughter of very rich parents and used to having things her way. Sienna had overheard her gloating to David about the date. Sienna had broken up with him coldly. She had told them she hoped they would be very happy together, that they deserved each other, and had left it at that. Sienna hadn't seen David since. But she had seen Tiffany, who had glared at Sienna, challenging her, that is until Sienna had shut her down by walking by without so much as a flinch. Sienna thought Tiffany was a self-centered, spoiled brat. And Tiffany had made it clear on several occasions that she thought of Sienna as a savage "ice queen". Sienna explained the event to both of her friends.

"What the heck!" Michelle exclaimed.

Sienna looked at her phone for the time. "I've gotta get home. See ya!" Sienna started to walk to her her car.

"Bye," Michelle and Naomi said together sadly. They exchanged worried looks, but Sienna didn't notice. She was focused on getting home so she could forget about what had happened.

Sienna walked toward the student parking lot, which was only a fourth full by the time she reached it, and moved toward her car. She froze when she saw her little green Toyota Camry, and the figure leaning on it. He was powerfully built, easily over six feet tall with brown hair and sun-tanned skin. David. He stood as he saw her.

"Sienna …" He hesitated.

"What do you want?" Sienna demanded. Her voice sounded harsh, just as she intended.

"Please, just hear me out," He pleaded.

"No," Sienna said after a moment's pause.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't need an explanation. You cheated on me and that's that. I meant what I said, it's over. It's time for the both of us to move on with our lives." Sienna moved past him and opened her car door, but his hand stopped her from opening the door fully.

"Dammit, Sienna! I don't get it! Why won't you listen to me?"

Sienna blinked and paused, trying to find a suitable answer. She knew why she wouldn't listen, she didn't want to get sucked into another relationship with him. She knew from experience that cheaters only lied. "Because I've heard all I need to."

Can't you just hear me out?" he pleaded.

She paused. "I'm not changing my mind."

He reluctantly let go of her car and stepped back. He knew he couldn't change her mind. She got into her car and buckled in. She caught a glimpse of herself as she adjusted the rearview mirror, all orangey-red hair, green eyes, and super pale skin that burned after ten minutes under a hot sun. Here in California she really stuck out in a crowd. She also saw her ex. Sienna abruptly started her car and drove off.

Sienna sat in her room late that night, reading. She kept almost drifting to sleep, barely able to keep her eyes open. She finally closed her book and looked at her alarm clock. It was later than she'd realized. She turned her light off and settled into bed. She drifted off to sleep quickly.

As she drifted into sleep she found herself in an unusually vivid dream. She could no longer feel her body lying in her bed. But she could feel a breeze and grass beneath her feet. She looked down and found she was in her pajamas. She wiggled her toes, testing the grass and earth to see how real they felt. They seemed real. A sun glared brightly overhead. She had no idea where she was, only that it was a clearing in an odd-looking forest. She couldn't place exactly what was odd about it, only that it was odd.

She suddenly heard a figure crashing through the forest in front of her. It sounded huge, but Sienna wasn't afraid, partly because she was acutely aware this was a dream (or something of the like), and partly because she had a feeling that the thing coming toward her was only coming to help her with something. Soon enough she saw an enormous, dark figure begin to enter the clearing. It was clear the figure wasn't human, it was easily twice Sienna's height of five feet, six inches, and the shape was all wrong, appearing to have a long neck ans bulky body. First its head entered, a reptilian head with yellow horns as long as Sienna's arm protruding from it's forehead, two strangely finlike ears, and two slitted yellow eyes like those of a cat. It was covered in shimmering blue-green scales, and what appeared to be a strange imperfection on the creature's face, possibly a scar, where the scales had stopped forming the way they were supposed to ran down its muzzle from nose to eyes. Next came its long, slender, curving neck. Blue spines, separated from each other by mere inches, ran down the neck where the beast's spine must be. Next its powerfully built, yet slender body stalked out of the trees, knocking a couple so they leaned away from it in the process. Now that it's body was out of the forest Sienna could see that the creature was nearly three times her height. Sienna could see another scar that spread across one of the beast's shoulders. It stood on four legs, each ending in a foot with four toes, one pointing in the opposite direction the others did, like the toes of a bird, and each ending in a curved, black talon. Its body was long and slender, like the rest of it, and Sienna could see what looked like leathery folds of skin on the creature's back. Finally came the tail, which was long and dragged on the ground behind the beast. It was narrow, like that of a crocodile, and the spikes that ran down the beast's spine ended near the the tail's tip, where a blue arrowhead-shape formed. Its inhuman eyes gazed at her with uncanny intelligence, then it flexed its muscles, as if stretching, and spread the folds on its back, revealing bat-like wings.

Sienna could barely believe her eyes. The dragon that stood before her was like nothing she had ever seen. If it could be described as a combination of animals she knew she would have to say it was a combination of crocodile, bat, lizard, fish, bird, and cat. The ancient legends and texts seemed to miss the beauty and majesty of the dragon that stood before her. Then it did the last thing Sienna expected.

"Hello, Sienna," it said. It's mouth moved as it spoke. It's voice was harsh and raspy, sounding like the dragon snarled the words rather than said them. "I am Elder Aggr'ath." It's voice struck Sienna as masculine.

"You're a dragon," Sienna responded, staring at Elder Aggr'ath.

"Yes," the elder replied. "You must be wondering why I'm here."

Sienna gave him a look that said _Yeah, pretty much._

"I've come to ask something of you. Obviously, you're aware of the recent rise in natural disasters and rates of pollution happening across the planet in recent years, are you not?"

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with me?" she sounded unconvinced.

"These occurrences have been being manipulated by several creatures that are from a species that left this planet three billion years ago. They must be stopped." Aggr'ath continued, looking at her thoughtfully. "We know for a fact that they plan to destroy all life on this planet. Because of our extinction, we dragons can't do much to stop them at this point. But there is something you humans can do …" the dragon's voice trailed off.

"What would that be?" Sienna was wondering what this was all about.

"It is possible for a human to fuse its DNA with that of certain animals and gain both new powers and a defense against alien influences and pollution. This was actually discovered by humans, not dragons. Humans with this DNA fusion can protect the planet from destruction by alien hands. They cannot be allowed to finish their purpose here, or all things on this world will perish."

Sienna stared at Elder Aggr'ath, shocked. She had guessed where he was going with this.

"Only humans with a certain gene type can take another creature's DNA without a huge risk of becoming stuck in the form of that other creature forever. Even fewer who have DNA that can cope with a dragon's. You, Sienna, are one of them."

"You're asking me to fuse my DNA with some animal," this was more of a statement than a question. "But I get the hint that there's more to it."

"If you agree to what I'm asking you will become a protector of this planet. You will have to fight the aliens, and risk your life. It will be a difficult road. It will change you. But … you may not make it …" he admitted.

"And if I refuse?"

"We may have to resort to another individual, one who has less experience and less of a fighting chance than you do. People will die. And I will have to erase your memory of this encounter.

"You are already a warrior of your time, Sienna. You already have much prior knowledge of fighting and survival. You have a much better chance than any of our other options. You should enjoy this chance to choose, because there are others who will be like you who don't get this opportunity."

"So I won't be alone …" Sienna said, not expecting an answer. She thought for a long time, weighing her options. All the while Aggr'ath said nothing. "Is it possible that my family could be some of those people to die?" Sienna finally asked, not looking at him.

"Yes," Aggr'ath replied regretfully. "But it is possible that the aliens may target your family for your interference."

"But if I do what you ask of me I'll be able to protect them …" she said.

Aggr'ath nodded.

"As if I didn't have enough drama in my life!" Sienna paused for a second. "OK, I'll do it."

"Let me see your right shoulder," Aggr'ath said.

Sienna complied, pulling up her sleeve over her shoulder. Aggr'ath bent his head down so it was level with her shoulder and blew on it. There was a flash of blinding light. Then, only darkness.


	3. Getting Wings

**Chapter 3: Getting Wings**

"My name is Natoshi." the boy said. "What's yours?" He spoke with a slight accent Sienna recognized as Japanese. Something about the way he said it told her the boy was testing her.

Don't tell him, a voice instructed.

Sienna didn't say anything.

"Smart move," Natoshi commented. "You know, you are not what I expected." He began to circle her, like a predator sizing up its prey.

"What were you expecting?" Sienna snapped back, turning to make sure she was facing him at all times. "Some sort of superficially heroic chick?"

Natoshi eyed her knowingly. "Not exactly. More scales and leathery wings," he shrugged.  
Sienna blinked in surprise.

"Why you?" he asked suddenly, his tone turning serious. He stopped circling. "A human. Why do you have a dragon's DNA signature? It's impossible...," his look became solemn.  
Sienna remained silent, wondering to herself what he meant.

"Fine," he sounded tired. "I don't expect an answer. I'll find out for myself. It was nice to meet you. We'll be seeing each other again," he saluted her and vanished.  
"_What the heck was that about?_" Sienna thought to herself. She turned and walked to her car.

* * *

The next day was fairly uneventful. Things were still strained between Sienna and her ex, she and Tiffany still hated each other, and track team still hadn't started yet. Sienna hated weeks like this when nothing happened. She was glad that it was Friday. The upcoming weekend would be a nice break from her now all too familiar school schedule.

On Saturday morning Sienna woke up, got dressed, ate breakfast, and went out for a run. As was said before, she loved to run. It made her feel free and weightless, almost like she could fly.

She charged through the nearby forest with a passion. There were virtually no trails, but Sienna had known these woods since she was little. She could find her way around.  
She reached a clearing and stopped to rest, panting. She sat among the roots of a large oak tree and closed for a minute.

Suddenly she heard a voice shout "Sienna, get up!" Sienna's eyes snapped open to see a giant coyote. It sprang forward, jaws open. Sienna rolled out of the way just in time as the beast snapped the tree Sienna had been leaning on in half. Sienna gasped. She hadn't realized she'd been holding her breath. She had to make sure to breathe or she'd pass out from lack of oxygen.

That was the last thing she needed right now.

She got on her feet and stood, ready to fight or run.

"Quick! Transform!" a voice shouted.

"WHAT!" Sienna shouted back, not sure what to make of it.

Then something came over her. Words began flowing through her head, the same words over and over again. She knew what to do. She lifted her hand and in it sat a gold pendant in the shape of a fang. She didn't remember having anything like it. She lifted the object to her mouth and kissed it.

"Mew Mew Dragon Metamorphosis!" she commanded. Her body glowed and she felt a surge of power. After a moment the glow subsided, but the power and energy remained.

The coyote thing sprang at her and she dodged it with ease, but something felt different. She suddenly conscious of a weight behind her shoulders and lower back she wasn't familiar with. She was also aware she was suddenly wearing a skirt and boots. In her moment of distraction the creature attacked again but Sienna heard it coming and dodged it again.

"Now, summon your weapon," the voice suggested.

"Huh?" Sienna was focusing her attention on her attacker.

"Summon your weapon," the voice repeated patiently.

"What're you-?" she began, but suddenly more words popped into her head with ease. "Dragon Blade!" she called. There was a small flash and a sword appeared in Sienna's hand. The hilt was gold and shaped like a dragon's head and wings, just like the dragon Sienna had seen in her dream. At the end of the handle was an orange gemstone was attached. The blade was mostly strait but curved at the tip to be slightly better with slashing than stabbing, and was colored blue-green, like the scales of the dragon.

Sienna gaped in surprise, and was hit by the monster coyote, hard. Sienna was thrown back into the trees. She landed sprawling, rolling into a large redwood. She got up, gasping in pain.

"You need to fight back!" the voice called desperately.

"I know!" Sienna was getting irritated by the voice. She didn't need the distraction. "There's no safe haven to run to, anyway..." she muttered, glancing at the scene around her. She looked at the sword clutched in her hand. What was she supposed to do with it? In all her self-defense and karate classes the closest she'd ever come to using a sword was a wooden pole meant to be wielded like a katana! She'd never used anything like the weapon in her hand.

"Quickly!" the voice shouted. The monstrous coyote charged through the trees, straight at Sienna.

Sienna raised her blade so the tip was pointed at the coyote. She felt like she was watching herself rather than acting. "Ribbon...!" she began. Tilted the blade so the tip was at her lips and blew on it. She felt the energy go into the tip of the blade. Then she pointed it back at the coyote. "Energy Beam!" she shouted. Then a beam of light shot from the tip of the blade, into the coyote thing. There was a moment's delay, then, there was an explosion where the laser-like beam had hit. The coyote was blown back, and suddenly faded. A normal coyote and a jellyfish-like thing were left in its place. The strange jellyfish-like creature floated upward, to a figure hovering above the trees. It was Natoshi.

"What the -!" Sienna began, then she realized the answer to the question she was about to ask and decided to confirm another suspicion. "You did that, didn't you?" It sounded more like a statement than a question.

"You mean the Chimera Animal? Yes," Natoshi grinned mischievously. He seemed to be enjoying the situation. "I like the look, very ... orange. And winged," he finished with raised eyebrows.

Sienna glared at him at first, then looked down at herself, wondering what the guy was talking about. She gasped. Suddenly there was a skirt flowing around her legs, ending just above her knees, held up by a belt with a slightly darker shade of orange and a buckle made up of a round green stone. A pair of orange biker boots reached up to just below her knees. She wore an orange shirt that wound around her waist and rose to wrap around her neck. It covered her front well enough, but she felt that her back was exposed from the breeze against her skin and the blood running down her back from numerous scrapes and cuts from the battering she had just received. She reached up to feel the collar around her neck and felt the fang-shaped pendant hanging from it. Then she saw her hands. She wore gloves that came from just below her elbows to her hands, then narrowed and moved between her middle and ring fingers. Her palm and the back of her hand were partially covered, but her fingers and thumbs were left exposed, revealing sharp claws in the place of fingernails. As she looked down at her hands she saw her hair hang down. Hair she usually kept tied on a ponytail, but something had changed. Now her hair was a more carroty-orange than the red-orange she was used to. Then she caught sight of something blue-green. A dragon-like tail. It hung limply from below her skirt and curled back up at the tip to keep from dragging on the ground. Sienna tried to turn to get another look at it from over her shoulder, and came face-to-face with a leathery blue-green wing.

Sienna paused for a second, not believing what she was seeing. The she shouted angrily "What the HECK?"


End file.
